The Magic of Snow
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: What happens when everyone gets snowed in? What are the after effects? Will our favourite Shipper couple see sense? Will Chloe and Harriet plot? Do they need to? Read on to find out! Rating Changed For Talk Of Sexual Abuse.
1. How it started

**_Heyy....so let me know what you think of this one :D  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own JAG...I wish I did!_**

The snow was falling heavily as she gazed out of the window that morning. She had only just made it to work. She had to bring Chloe with her, since they were spending the holidays together, which made her only thirty-two seconds early, a big difference compared to her usual half hour.  
The only people who had actually been able to make it this morning were herself, Chloe, the admiral, Harm, Bud and Harriet, although they had to bring AJ, and then Jen.  
'Want a drink, Mac?'  
'Mac?'  
'Hello?'  
'Drink?'  
'Sarah?' This snapped Mac back to attention.  
'Sorry Chlo, what were you saying?' Mac asked, stifling a yawn. Chloe grinned widely.  
'I was telling you that Harm just came in. He said he loves you Mac, you need to go talk to him.' Chloe lied. Mac looked sternly at Chloe.  
'Funny. What were you really saying?' She asked, yawning once more.  
'I asked if you wanted a drink. I'm gonna see who's in the break room.' Chloe stood up and walked towards the door.  
'Coffee please. Tw-'  
'Two sugars, Marine strength, a little cream.' Chloe laughed and left, as Mac continued her daydream.  
'Ma'am? Everything okay?' Harriet knocked lightly on the colonels door. Mac gestured her in with a smile.  
'I've been worse. How about you?'Mac sighed. Although she had never told Harriet of her feelings for Harm, she knew Harriet already suspected, and Harriet knew that Mac couldn't admit it, not out loud, unless it were to Harm.  
'I'm well Ma'am, thank you for asking. Bud and I, we've been talking,' Harriet took an envelope from her bag and handed it to Mac.  
'Listen to this CD. It should help.' And with that, Harriet left Mac alone, in time to see Chloe and Harm, walking back together, talking and chuckling.  
Damn! She's probably...no she will be embarrassing me again. Where there's Chloe, there's trouble, but Chloe and Harm together, oh shit! The Admiral's shouting!

'Attention on Deck!'  
Mac rushed out of her office and stood to attention by the door.  
'Everyone, Break Room. ASAP!'

In the Break room

'As you all know, us six, plus Chloe and AJ are the only people here. Unfortunately, due to heavy snowfall, it appears the roads are blocked. Looks like we're camping here tonight folks.'AJ told everyone.  
'No chance of a snow plough?' Mac asked the obvious and Admiral Chegwidden shook his head.  
'No. Not until 0900 tomorrow. Chloe is making sure the windows are all closed with AJ now, we need to keep our heat in the building.' Admiral Chegwidden told them.  
There was suddenly a knock on the door and Chloe entered. In one hand, she held a baby boy, no older than two months, and AJ's hand filled the other. In AJ's loose hand, he carried a Moses basket.  
'Sorry, I figured I should bring him to you. I just found him in the bathroom.' Chloe bit her lip and looked at the shocked adults.  
'There was a note.' Chloe gestured to the Moses basket that AJ held so tightly on to.  
Mac stood up to take the basket, when Admiral Chegwidden stopped her.  
'Mackenzie, you take the baby, Chloe, you bring the basket to my office, and do it yesterday! I trust you all have sea bags [etc] with you. Dismissed!' He walked quickly to his office, followed by a very quiet Chloe.  
This baby had obviously been left by someone who had been on the premises this morning. The only thing was, no one had any appointments, due to the snow. There were no visitors that anyone was aware of.

Everyone sat in the break room, completely stunned. Mac shrugged and placed the baby on top of the break room table, still holding him, and began playing 'peekaboo' with him, causing Harm to chuckle.  
'I guess we should get our things.' Harm stood and took his car keys from his pocket. Bud nodded and copied the action.  
'Mac, want me to get your things?' Harm asked, tilting his head when he didn't receive an answer.  
The scene before him caused him to grin that gorgeous grin of his.  
Mac was sat, still with the baby on the table, and was blowing raspberry kisses into his tummy and cheeks.  
'Please.' Mac didn't take her eyes off the baby as she fished her keys from her pocket and threw them to Harm.  
'Chloe has a bag too. They're both under the passenger seat.' Mac told him. Jen stood and took out her keys, ready to go.  
'We can get yours Jen.' Harm suggested, but Jen shook her head.  
'No, thanks. You have a lot to carry, and I have a bag and a few blankets too.' Jen insisted and she left with the men.

The Admiral's office

'Okay Chloe, let's see this note.' AJ accepted the note from the fifteen year old and read it carefully.

_Dear whomever it may concern  
I shall say first and foremost that I'm sorry that I have had to do this. I would like my son to read this letter if he ever asks about me, to help him understand why I have had to resort to this.  
I am fourteen years of age. My baby, Mackenzie James, was the result of rape. I realize that I do not have the means to support him. I am not educated, I live with my parents, I'm still a child myself.  
Mackenzie is two months old. I have included his birth certificate in here, as well as signed adoption papers and some cash from my parents.  
I would like for someone here at JAG to take care of him and bring him up properly. I understand that this is a lot to ask, however, there's a couple I've seen together a lot, and they look like they want a child. The woman wears green instead of white or blue,I think she's a Marine, and the man Navy. Her husband is real cute, he has nice eyes, and I think she calls him her sailor, and something else...fly-man? Plane-boy?  
I would love for my son to know about me, but only when the time is right, and if he asks. I'm happy for him to lead a normal life. I'll never forget the pain I went through during his conception, but I love him more than anything, and giving him up was far worse that the assault and child birth, put together. I'm sure you'll do well by my son, and I apologize for the manner of this, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. With the authorities, I would have waited longer, meaning I couldn't give him up because I love him so much.  
To Mackenzie,  
By the time you read this, if you ever do, you wont look like now. You'll be big, probably around my age now. Son, if you ever want to contact me, please do. You can call me, my name's Diane Fennel. My family is in the phone book, under P. Fennel, your grandmothers' name, Patricia.  
Please call whenever you need to, but you should know, I'm not ready to be a mother. Not even half way there. I've had you for two months and I will forever be thankful, but for a teenage girl, two months of breast feeding, sleepless nights, homework, classes, friends, cleaning, bathing, it's just too much right now. I promise, if you ever want to find me, I'll talk to you, tell you anything you need to know, but there's one thing I have to make sure you understand. I'm allowing someone else to raise you from necessity, not want. I want to be with you, provide for you, care for you, but I'm not ready to do it. I'm sorry.  
Love you Always  
Mom_

The admiral folded the paper and tucked it into the side of the Moses basket, full of clothes, blankets, bottles, formula, pacifiers and cash. He removed his steamed up reading glasses and looked at Chloe.  
'You wanna play big sister?' He asked, before the two headed off to find everyone.

'Sir.' Mac tried to stand to attention, the best she could with a baby on her hip. Admiral Chegwidden chuckled as he looked around the room.  
Chloe, Mac, Harriet and AJ were all standing to attention.  
'At Ease. Jen? Bud? Dad? I mean Rabb?' Admiral Chegwidden asked, all the while, he and Chloe were watching Mac with Mackenzie.  
'Right here sir.' Harm, 'Butt', as Chloe had christened him when they first met, and Jen entered, dropping sea bags at the door and standing to attention.  
'At Ease. Take a seat.'

'It appears that this little guy's name is Mackenzie. In the letter, which, if you would like to see, is in the Moses basket, says that his mother is one Diane Fennel. A fourteen year old victim of sexual assault, producing this young man.' AJ explained to everyone.  
'What's that momma?' The admiral opened his mouth to apologize when he realized little AJ was here. Everyone was completely stunned.  
'Uh..it's...umm...eh, Bud?'  
'Well, son, it means...well...kind of...see...'  
Mac chuckled to herself and, with Mackenzie resting in her arms and tugging on her shirt, turned to AJ.  
'AJ, sweetie, you remember when I told you that there are things complicated and that adults have to work them out, even though children might not understand?'She asked gently, and held in a chuckle as she heard a sigh of relief from everyone at the table.  
'Aha...when I asked you why you didn't kiss uncle Harm again, even though you said you want to?' AJ checked and Mac went a little red.  
'Kids eh?' She chuckled nervously and bit her lip.  
'AJ, if someone you didn't like gave you a cuddle, and you didn't want it, would you be mad?Because you told them no?' AJ nodded.  
'Well, Mackenzie's mommy told a naughty man that she didn't want him to do something, and he did it, and now she's angry and can't keep Mackenzie because she's not a big enough girl.' Mac explained, as AJ nodded slowly.  
Harriet mouthed a quick thank you to Mac before the admiral resumed.  
'Okay...now onto the real matter. Adoption.' Everyone silenced.  
'Dianne want's the Marine Lady and her cute. Blue eyed navy husband,' he emphasized the last word. 'To adopt Mackenzie and raise him well.' Admiral Chegwidden had to hold back a chuckle at this.  
'Marine? Husband? What!?' Mac was clearly appalled at the assumption, as well as the suggestion that she should be a mother.  
'Would you like to read the note? Look, let's pretend, for a minute, that I'm not your CO. This girl, Dianne, saw what everyone else see's. You two look like a couple, you act like a couple! That still doesn't mean you should become a couple without mentioning it to me though.' He added sternly. Mac and Harm just sat in shock and stared at one and other. Was everyone in this building mad?  
'Sir, I don't think I-'  
'Enough Colonel. I'm sure everyone will agree that you are the best woman for the job. Do we need to turn back time so I can record what you just said to AJ?' Admiral Chegwidden asked sternly. Mac just sat silently.  
'Aunt Mac, are you going to be Mackenzie's mommy? Because that would be really really good and we could play together!' AJ asked excitedly. Mac chuckled.  
'Maybe AJ.' Mac replied nervously.  
'I think you'd be a good mommy aunt Mac. You're good to me when I stay with you.' AJ nodded. This made everyone smile.  
'He's right Mac. Look at how you've brought Chloe up, because, I mean you have. She wouldn't be the cheeky little monkey...sorry, young lady, she is today without you.' Harm looked into Mac's deep brown eyes. Mac just sighed.  
'Okay, I'll try, but if this doesn't work out, he has to go to the authorities.' Mac insisted, before smiling at the sleeping baby in her arms.  
'Sorted. Now, food. Commander Rabb, I understand you brought something in today?' Admiral Chegwidden asked, looking up to Harm. Harm nodded and stood.  
'Yes Sir. I brought a Lasagne for Mac and Chloe to take home. I'm sure we could split it between us all.' He offered.  
'Very well, Mac, you and Harriet take Mackenzie and AJ, sort out what you need to with them.' AJ ordered, and Mac, Harriet, AJ and Mackenzie left for Mac's office.  
'Men, you two sort dinner. Chloe, Coates, you two make sure there are enough blankets and stuff. I will be in my office making a few phone calls.' With that, AJ Chegwidden left.

**_Review?_**


	2. How it progressed

**_Heyy....so let me know what you think of this one :D  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own JAG...I wish I did  
Inspiration? I get asked that a lot...I guess this one was inspired by college. My old college. We had tlked about adoption and alternative ways of becoming day i ended up looking through my old folders and found my notes I guess...don't ask where the rest is from I write as it pops into my head so suggestions are fine!_**

**_Oh and the songs were written especially for this fic, by me._**

There was a knock on Mac's office door before it opened.  
'Hey Momma.' Harm joked as he saw Mac sitting at her desk, with Mackenzie on her lap. She was showing the two month old boy her Marine medallions.  
'Hey Sailor.' Mac lifted Mackenzie to her hip and walked over to Harm.  
'Food's up.' He said, before Mac grinned and, as if on cue, her tummy rumbled.  
'Great, I'm starving!' She picked up a bottle and Harm grabbed Mackenzie's formula.  
'Shocking.' His comment received a gentle thump in the chest, as Mac and Mackenzie walked with him back to the break room, before Harm ran back for a bib.  
'Well aren't you just the doting daddy.' Mac smirked and Harm gulped. Oh god, how he wished he was his daddy! Then he would have a reason to be with his mommy each and every minute of each and everyday!  
'Fancy a movie tonight?' Mac asked, as they entered the break room. At Harm's confused look, she walked to the kettle to boil some water.  
'DSL Sailor.' Mac turned to everyone watching them.  
'Uh, you guys start, I'm just gonna make a bottle up.' Mac told them.  
'DSL? God, you are too technical for your own good Mac.' Harm commented, filling a large basin with cold water and ice.  
'Harm, you don't have to do this, Harriet showed me.' Mac insisted, as the kettle clicked and she removed the lid, allowing the water to cool a little, whilst she shifted Mackenzie on her hip, struggled to open the formula and put four level scoops of formula into Mackenzie's clean, sterilized bottle.  
'I want to help. Now come on, give me Mackenzie and you can teach me what to do now.' Harm took Mackenzie from Mac as she poured the cooled water into his bottle and tightened the cap, before placing it in the iced basin of water.  
'There, so how about that movie?' Mac asked Harm, both of them unaware that they were being watched.  
'Sure. What do you fancy?' Harm asked, as Mac tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist and took Mackenzie from Harm.  
'Actually, I think I fancy a musical, what's that one I watched with Mattie last week Jen?' Harm turned to the petty officer, who quickly averted her gaze from the two senior officers, to her food.  
'Uh, Calamity Jane?' She asked, and Harm nodded. Mac and Harm went to their seats and Mac began to feed Mackenzie.  
'You need to eat your food too Marine.' Harm said, after a few minutes. Mac nodded.  
'I will, I just need to feed him first.' She replied, taking the bottle away from Mackenzie's mouth to allow him a chance to breathe.  
'Here, have some food.' Harm put some of her food on her fork and held it to her mouth. She hesitantly opened her mouth and accepted the offer. She opened her mouth and he slipped the fork in. Closing her mouth, she moaned, very quietly, and Harm pulled the fork back out.  
'Mm! You made that! Thank you, it's gorgeous.' She smiled and looked down to Mackenzie,.  
'You're welcome sweetie.' Everyone's head, including Mac's jerked up. Harm froze, he didn't mean to say that.  
'Do you mind feeding him now that you've finished?'Mac decided to change the subject, since she could see how embarrassed he was. Harm nodded and took Mackenzie from her, so she could eat.  
'So where's everyone sleeping?' Admiral Chegwidden asked, breaking the silence.  
'Uh, Harm offered his office to Harriet, Bud and AJ.' Chloe replied, looking to Harm. Jen nodded.  
'Yes, and we thought you would want to sleep in your own office, sir. Chloe and I will share my office, and the Colonel, Mackenzie and Commander Rabb will share Colonel Mackenzie's office.' Jen saw the look that the senior officer's shared.  
'If that's okay with you both.' She quickly added.  
'That's fine.' Mac said casually. 'It's not like we haven't slept together before.' Harriet choked on her water.  
'Excuse me?' She was talking rather loudly, which was an unfortunate side effect to the shock that Harriet had just had.  
'Oh..eh, no that's not what I mean. If we had..uh we just slept next to each other a few times. In the mountains, Russia...you know.' Mac turned a little pink and stood up, taking Mackenzie from dinner, everyone retired to their temporary bedrooms.

'What did you say you wanted to watch? Calamity Jane?' Mac asked, clicking away at her mouse whilst Harm settled Mackenzie into his Moses basket.  
'Yeah. Unless you want to watch something else.' Harm replied, turning to see Mac sat on the floor, her laptop on her knee. He stepped toward her desk and gently pushed it right back against the wall.  
'Got any music on that thing?' Harm asked, as he began to set out blankets on the floor.  
'Uh, not on here, but I've got a CD Harriet gave me.' Mac slipped the CD in and pressed play.  
I tell them we're just friends  
but secretly I hope  
we can move on to what  
we both want so

'Harriet!' Mac hissed and skipped to the next song.  
It's a single word we can't deny.  
Just like the thing between us tonight.  
I want to tell you how I feel  
Make our relationship the real deal  
'That's Harriet for you. Songs about best friends being in love..wanna take a bet on the next song?' He asked, grinning. Mac chuckled and changed the song.  
Dreams of love  
Dreams of laughter  
Dreams of Children's  
Pitter Patter  
'Oh god.' Mac changed the song once more.  
'Come on,let's humour her.' Harm pulled Mac up quickly and wrapped his arms around her, forcing the couple to dance in the middle of her office – to Varese's voice!  
Love. A simple word  
With a complicated meaning  
Complicated for you and me

Why can't we ever get it right?  
Just giving up without a fight

So the powers that be wont let it  
whoever followed the rules?

I'm finally ready to tell you  
How I want our lives to be  
How I long for you to love me  
And how you're always in my dreams

Why can't we ever get it right?  
Just givin' up without a fight

So the powers that be wont let it  
whoever followed the rules?

Can you tell me how you feel now?  
Do you feel the love inside?  
I wanna tell you that I love you  
But it's not completely true  
Cause I'm infatuated with you

Do you think this is it?  
Time to give our love a go?  
Cause I really need to know

Have we finally gotten it right?  
No longer is our love a fight  
The power's that be can deal with it  
We'll break the rules  
We'll go for it!

Can you tell me how you feel now?  
Do you feel the love inside?  
I wanna tell you that I love you  
But it's not completely true  
Because I'm so in love with you

Mac's hips had been taken over by Harm's arms as they swayed to the music. She moved his arms to the back of his neck and they comfortably moved closer together.  
'Uh...Harm...' Mac began, before Harm silenced her.  
'Shh. This is how it was meant to be Sarah, just enjoy it.' He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear.  
He called her Sarah. This was Harm. He never called her Sarah. Not unless it was truly serious. The name Sarah was special to him and Mac knew it.  
'Actually, I'm really enjoying it, it just seems like we have an audience.' Mac forced them to turn, so Harm was facing the window. He turned a little red at the six faces watching them.  
'Okay, well, keep dancing, or they'll know why we've stopped.' Harm told her. Mac just chuckled.  
'What makes you think I want to be dancing with you?' She pulled her head away a little.  
'Because we've been dancing for years.' Harm replied, softly, holding his gaze in Mac's eyes. Mac smiled. She knew exactly what he was talking about. They had been dancing around a relationship for years. She was gazing back into his eyes and began to move slowly closer, when a shrieking noise stopped her. She sighed and pressed her forehead to Harms.  
'Shh, Mackenzie. Shh. It's okay, let's go get you a bottle warmed.' Mac soothed as she picked him up and rocked him. Harm turned off the music and opened the door, before leaving with Mac to help her get Mackenzie's bottle. As they walked, Harm's hand rested on the small of Mac's back.  
'Alright people, nothing to see.' Mac smiled as they walked through the crowd. Chloe turned to follow them but was stopped when Mac spoke next.  
'Chloe, it was just a dance.' Mac didn't even turn as she spoke,and instead, opened the break room door.  
'Just relaying the last few years then.' Chloe retorted, leaving them to it.  
'Seems everyone want's us to be together.' Harm commented, as Mac closed the break room door behind her. Harm boiled the water and Mac filled the bottle with formula, before they prepared the water and ice together.  
'Yeah they do.'She chuckled.'Including Me' She thought to herself, before filling the bottle, whilst Harm held Mackenzie, and placing it in the basin.  
Harm was stood behind Mac this whole time, and smoothed his hands up and down her back, caressing it at his own pleasure.  
Mac was breathing heavily at the contact, but tried to ignore it. For now at least.


	3. How they made it work

**_Okay...I confused my self with the last chapter. I've rearranged it so please read it again :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now that DPB and CBS own JAG -Not a little teenager with nothing better to do than write...okay so I like doing it but come on - I've got a rep to protect!_**

Back in Mac's office, Mac had put Mackenzie into his Moses basket before she and Harm, finally dressed for bed, nestled into their temporary bed to watch their movie.  
During the song 'I can do without you', **_(A.N: Look it up...released lyrics arent allowed...)_** Mac giggled and looked to Harm.  
'You think we ever fight like that?' She asked, looking into his deep blue eyes. Harm shook his head.  
'No, because no matter what happened, I could never tell a lie to you, and I would be lying if I said I could do without you.' He replied softly, causing her to rest her head against his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her waist in a protective manner.  
The pair remained snuggled together closely, not even stirring when they heard Harriet, Jen and Chloe giggling outside, half way through the film.  
At the end, Mac looked to Harm.  
'Why do you like this film?' She asked him, looking back into his blue eyes. He returned the gesture by staring into her brown eyes.  
'It's about two friends finally admitting their love for each other.' He told Mac. 'The story of our lives.' He added. Mac smiled and stood to close the blinds, ready for them to go to sleep.  
'Harm...do you want to talk?' Mac hesitated as she crawled back in beside him.  
'Sure. About us I take it?' He asked softly, turning slightly as she rested on him. She nodded slowly.  
'Yeah. But...it's never worked before. We need some ground rules.' Mac insisted. Harm nodded in agreement and both prepared themselves for a long night.  
'Okay...one. No raised voices. I guess it's a good job Mackenzie's here. We don't want things getting heated like that.' Harm said first. Mac nodded and relayed her next rule.  
'Okay. No running. If I say something you don't like, or vice versa, we have to stay and talk it out.' She was completely serious, even though her breath was hitching due to the caressing of her forearm by his hand.  
'Third and finally, we can't give in to our emotions until we're finished talking.' Harm added.  
'Ready?' She whispered. Harm nodded.  
'Sure...where do we start? What's the most relevant thing?' He asked, looking to his and Mac's joined hands.  
'How about how we feel?' Mac asked, a tear already forming in her eye. Harm shrugged his shoulders.  
'I guess that makes sense.' He quietened, due to nerves was Mac's guess, so she went first.  
'Harm...that song before, it was right. Every word, but first and foremost, if I told you I loved you, it would be a lie. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while, ever since we met I guess. I mean, you're a good man. You didn't know me, but you helped me and my uncle. You saw why I was doing it. I pulled a gun on you for god's sakes!' They both chuckled.  
'But still, you stood by me and uncle Matt. You could have prosecuted, but you said you'd defend him. Straight away. Sure, he still got sent down, but what you were willing to do, for someone you had just met, it amazed me. Showed me straight away what a wonderful man you are...besides...dress whites and gold wings, well...' Mac led off at Harm's grin.  
'Alright Flyboy. Stand down.' She smiled. Harm shrugged his shoulders.  
'I love you too. I'm in love with you too. Hell, I knew it and still dated other people, and I think that was because I believed you would never want to be with anyone like me.' Mac went to open her mouth but Harm shook his head.  
'Don't say anything. I know you love me, heck, you just proclaimed your love for me, but...well, I just want to jump for joy. We've always been more than friends Mac, there's just been too much in the way. Timing, finding my dad, your dad's death, Bugme, Webb, Renee, Work...' Harm reeled off the list and wiped the tears from Mac's eyes.  
'All I know is that I'm not sure anything else really matters. The past..work..Paraguay, I just know that I love you and I want to be with you, even if it means me giving up JAG, or...or even moving to the Judiciary...which you know I wouldn't do for anyone else.' Mac laughed due to nerves and wiped her tears away.  
'I think you're right Sailor...everything else is irrelevant. I love you, you love me...'  
'We're a happy family.' Harm grinned as he put one arm around Mac and looked to Mackenzie. Mac sighed and began to stand up.  
'Harm..I know we just talked, but I wrote this a few days after I told Stu...uh...never mind, just, I'd like you to read it.' Mac handed Harm a note, which he carefully read.

_**My dearly beloved Harmon,  
I have to get this just right,so I'm writing it down, then if you want to ignore it, it's easier for the both of us.  
I cannot begin to describe why I love you as much as I do. Night and day these feelings control me and they're making it unbearable for me to see you each and every day, without telling you I love you.  
You are the one person I need most in my life Harm. Dad's dead, Mom's gone, Eddie's dead, So's Chris, Uncle Matt's in prison, Chloe's gone back to her grandparents, you're the only friend I can truly say has been there for me.  
Even when you went back to flying, when you were accused of murder, I couldn't help but feel you were coming back. Like one day, one fine day, you would just waltz back in, and you did. I feel like I know you inside out Harm.  
All the time, it's you. You're the first person I run to when I need help, when a relationship ends, when I just want food! And you, you just allow me to do it! It makes me sick Harm. Sick to know I love you so much that I have to depend on you. It makes me sick to know that every time I see you, every time, your aftershave will linger long after you've gone and I'm not going to be there to smell it whenever I choose.  
Harm, you probably know me better than I know myself. I've always been a Marine, first and foremost, but now, now it's time for me to be the woman I am. I'm in love with you Harmon Rabb Jr, and I don't give a flyin- I don't care who knows. I would happily trade JAG in, trade in my 'Vette, hell I would give up anything for you, but to see you happy, I would do so much more!  
Hell, to have you, I would have meatless meatloaf three times a day, everyday for the rest of my life...no, scratch that, I would starve to have you Harm. No Beltways, none of your home cooking...nothing.  
You know I like to be in control, and I do not have these feelings under control Harm, and that's saying something about a Marine Colonel.  
When you're away and on assignment, I'm lost. I sit with Harriet at lunch and I spend the whole time thinking of you, and that's only when I go to lunch.  
I bite the heads off people for the slightest thing...I'm a mess.  
The day we met...I think that's when I knew who I was in love with. The way you helped me...the way you helped uncle Matt...I'll always love you for that Harm, you're a great guy...a really great guy.  
Dr McCool once told me that my relationships never survived because I was holding out for you. For our five year deal. Apparently I was subconsciously waiting for it to come along, so I could have a reason to be with you, in one way or another, forever. I think she was right. I want children with you. I want a family with you. You're the one, Harmon Rabb Jr.  
I love you  
Sarah Mackenzie**_

Harm sighed and turned to Mac. He was speechless. His mouth was completely agape as he stared at Mac.  
'Remind me to thank your Uncle Matt for stealing the declaration of Independence.' He whispered, searching Mac's eyes. Mac looked confused,so Harm elaborated.  
'The reason we met.' He said, before clamping his lips on hers. Mac smiled as their lips brushed.  
'We would have met somehow. I'm sure of it.' She grinned, locking lips with her Naval Aviator, turned Judge Advocate, once more, before falling asleep, resting her head in the crook of his neck.


	4. How they got baby things

**_Disclaimer: So I don't own these guys...except umm..Mackenzie and his Momma!_**

The couple guessed that they had moved during the night when they awoke to find Harm's hands tightly holding Mac's six, as she rested her hands over his now bare chest.  
'Well good morning Commander.' Mac smiled as Harm blushed a little. Mac grinned and slipped her hands down and rested them over his own fingers, intertwining them as she did so.  
'Sorry.'He said sheepishly. Mac chuckled and held Harm's hands in place, despite his attempts to move them.  
'That's quite alright. Wouldn't expect any less from a squid.' Mac joked,causing Harm to chuckle and shake his head.  
The couple lay together, in a comfortable silence, for around ten minutes, Mac would know exactly how long, until Mackenzie made his presence known.  
Harm gently lifted him and the pair sleepily made their way to the break room, where everyone else was already up and the sun was beaming through the window.  
'Mr sunshine say's hi do huh?' He chuckled, juggling Mackenzie in one arm and flicking the kettle with the other, allowing Mac to fill the basin and bottle.  
'Morning Sir, Ma'am.' Harriet sounded very happy. 'You two seem very happy and are positively glowing this morning.' She commented.  
'Yeah, why is that?' Chloe's question made Mac quickly turn to the counter as she felt a flush come across her face.  
'Good night's sleep. He slept right through and we weren't expecting him to.' Harm lied quickly. Harriet went to say something but Bud stopped him. They had all heard Mackenzie crying in the night, but decided not to approach it yet.  
'Whatever Mommy. So...how was Daddy last night?' Chloe asked, smirking, as the couple blushed again.  
'Chloe, I have told you before, Harm and I are just friends.' Mac emphasized the friends part, even if this time she was lying.  
'Yeah, and just remember Mac's a marine, and she's also your guardian this week.' Harm added, as the pair sat down with Mackenzie and Harm got his first chance at feeding him.  
Chloe quickly put her head down and ate her cereal, before she got herself into too much trouble.  
'Colonel, at the risk of intruding, why did you never have children of your own?' Harriet asked, definitely sounding curious.  
'I guess the right father has always been dating someone else.' Mac shrugged.

After breakfast, Bud and Harriet took AJ to clean up Harm's office. Chloe and Jen went to clean up hers and the admiral's whilst Harm did Mac's office for her, allowing time for Mac to talk with her Commanding Officer.

'Colonel, I'm ordering you to take the day off, today and tomorrow. Well, as much as you can. Go shopping, get everything you need for Mackenzie, get used to him being around, and I'll see you at the Roberts' new years party, and then in the office on the following Monday. Oh eight thirty sharp for an update on this beautiful boy.' Admiral Chegwidden looked to the baby boy in Mac's arms before standing up.  
'Sir, uh, I only have my 'vette...perhaps Commander Rabb could-'  
'Colonel, Mac, I don't care to have any of my suspicions about you and the Commander confirmed yet. Take him, tell him to help you. I don't want to see either of you back here until after the holidays. Now go, before I change my mind!' The admiral strode out of the break room and to his own office.

'Alright Chlo, you ready?' Mac entered Jen's office with Mackenzie in one arm, a bundle of blankets and clothes in the other, kicking a full Moses basket by her feet. Chloe nodded and quickly picked up the Moses basket.  
'Ma'am, if you need anything, anything at all...'  
'I'll call you Jen. Thanks. Come one Chloe. Bye Jen.' Mac smiled before she and Chloe made their way to Harms SUV, where Harm was waiting to load their things.  
'I've arranged for someone to get your dream machine, so you can all ride with me.' Harm opened a door for Chloe, before taking Mackenzie from Mac and buckling him up in the car seat that Harriet had generously offered since AJ didn't need it anymore.  
'Oh, thanks.' Mac smiled and glanced at Chloe.  
'Come on, I'll walk you to the door.' Harm grinned and took Mac's hand, knowing that Chloe couldn't see, and led around to her door.  
'See you in a sec Mackenzie.' Harm grinned, before opening the door, and purposely leaning over Mac to do her belt up for her. Chloe giggled at the gesture and she saw Mac turn a little pink.  
Harm got in the car and started the engine.  
'Alright, where are we eating?' Harm asked, as soon as they were off military premises.  
'Beltways.' Chloe and Mac said, in unison. Harm shook his head and took a right turn.  
'I knew that was a stupid question as soon as I asked it.' He mumbled, causing Mac to giggle.  
'Well then you should think! Actually, don't, thinking makes you a little slow.'Mac joked. Harm just cocked his head a little.  
'Anything for my marine.' Harm replied, parking the SUV and opening the door.  
'Your Marine?' Chloe asked, lifting Mackenzie out of the car.  
'Chloe.' Mac's tone was cold and Chloe sensed something had happened. She just shrugged and followed the others into the 'joint'.  
'Would you like a seat for your son?' Mac was asked as they entered the building.  
'Please.'Mac smiled and they were seated.

After lunch, Harm took everyone back to Mac's apartment. They had agreed that Chloe should babysit whilst Harm took Mac out to get some things for Joshua.

'You nearly slipped up, Squid.' Mac told him, once they were alone in his SUV.  
'What'd you mean that's okay? Harm, if we get caught-'  
'I'll resign my commission. No arguments Mac, if it's you or the job, there's no choice to be made. I love you.' Harm told her. Mac knew not to argue with his tone, and instead, leaned in to softly kiss him. As soon as their lips locked, she pulled away with a moan.  
'Oh god...I've been wanting to do that all morning!' She grinned and looked into Harms eyes. No sooner had she looked into his eyes was she kissing him again. The only reason they broke apart was the sound of Mac's phone beeping. She grinned and took it out.  
_**Hahah! Yes! You go girl! Flyboy and Ninja Girl Strike again! Love you Mac x Chlo  
**_Mac chuckled and looked up. She shook her head and turned to Harm.  
'I'm guessing Chloe knows.' She showed him the text and grinned up at the window. Harm chuckled and shook his head in defeat before another beep filled the air.  
_**Well kiss him again and get going! X Chlo**_  
Mac chuckled once more and looked to Harm, who she found was looking over her shoulder.  
'Sorry.' He grinned sheepishly. Mac shrugged her shoulders and looked up to him.  
'Gotta follow orders.' She grinned and brushed a kiss over his lips. They got very caught up in the moment as the kiss deepened and found themselves groping and exploring each others bodies. The need for oxygen broke them apart, with their foreheads resting against each other, huge grins on their faces.  
'I love you Sarah, but we need to go before I take you her and now.' He winced as she fell closed and rested one hand on his inner thigh. Smoothing he hand over his thigh, a sly smile grew on her.  
'Well Mister Rabb, maybe we should get this shopping done then stop off at your place on the way back?' She was hopeful and pulled away, grinning as he nodded his head.  
They pulled over in the parking lot after a comfortably silent ride.  
'Mac.' Harm began, as she unbuckled her seat belt. She looked up at her name.  
'If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?' He asked quietly. Mac was unsure whether smiling would be a good move or not, but she did it anyway.  
'Depends flyboy, was that a proposal?' She asked, looking into his eyes.  
'Well, ninjagirl, was that a round about way of saying yes?'  
'Was that a round about way of asking me to marry you?' She asked, rephrasing her earlier question. Harm shrugged.  
'I guess not.' He left the vehicle leaving Mac very confused. He walked around and disappeared, but instead of opening the door, he knocked on it. Confused, Mac opened it to see one Harmon Rabb, in his mess blues, one knee in the mud.  
'This is, Marry me Sarah? Princess?' Harm produced a white gold ring, with two sapphire studs either side of a diamond.  
Mac looked at him curiously, before leaping onto him, causing both of them to fall over.  
'Yes!' She squeaked, causing her to be a little quieter.  
'Mac hear me out, I know we only just started – wait yes?' He asked, and he grinned at Mac's nod.  
'Yes.'She kissed him quickly, but passionately on the ground of the car park.  
'I love you so much.' He grinned, slipping the ring onto his new fiance's finger.  
'I love you too Flyboy, now what's say we go get out little Jarhead some things?' She asked, pulling Harm to standing. Harm looked at her as he stood.  
'Jarhead? More like Squid.' He took her hand, and without another word, walked into the shopping mall.


	5. How the Gossip found out

**_Disclaimer: So I don't own these guys...whatever_**

'Harm..the ring, it means..'Mac went silent as they entered BabiesRUs.  
'Yes. They will know we are engaged...and, when you're ready, we can get married.' Harm told her, taking her hand and leading her into the shop.  
'I'd rather they didn't.' She replied, quietly. Harm stopped walking and spun her around.

'What do you mean? You want to elope?' He asked, confused. Mac nodded slowly.  
'Yeah. That way, we can marry as soon as we want to, not setting a date when everyone else wants us to, no pressure to plan a big wedding. Just me and you. Is that okay with you?' She asked, unsure whether she should have said anything.  
'Well, yeah. It's okay with me...but I want an informal ceremony with friends when they do find out. Okay?' He asked, tilting his head. Mac smiled and nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
'Come on flyboy. What do we need?' She asked, looking around the store to see...well...everything.  
'Well I don't know...I thought you would.' He replied, biting his lip as soon as he said it.  
'Yeah...because I'm a woman. Don't worry, at least you don't see me as Mac. You see Sarah too. Uh, I think I'll call Harriet.' Mac sighed, taking out her cell and finding Harriet in her phone book.  
'Hi Harriet, are you busy?...Uhu...Umm, Harm and I kind of need your help...Harriet we're shopping!...No not for that!...Harriet...Harriet calm down...Thank you...We need your help in finding babies things...Harriet did you forget what happened yesterday?...No I don't wish to discuss what happened in my office...Harriet! Okay...if you come to BabiesRUs in the mall, I'll tell you...thanks...bye.' Mac sighed as she hung up, then clipped Harm on the back of the head.  
'Ouch! What was that for?' He asked, with a grin.  
'Uh, that was for laughing. This one,' Mac repeated her previous actions.  
'Is for grinning when you knew the answer, and you're damn lucky I love you or you would have gotten one for proposing and...damn it Rabb stop grinning.' Mac slapped his six playfully.  
'Oh I want this!' Mac grinned, rushing over to a rack of clothes. She picked up an outift and turned around to show it to Harm who grinned.  
'I love it.' He walked over and closely looked at the baby sailor suit. Mac grinned and put it in their cart.  
'Oh, and this!' She picked up a Marine Green outfit, with _Jarhead_ written on the back. Harm shook his head with a grin, before she put that in the cart too. The next outfit she held up was a set of baby-gro's The first one had Marine written on the back, and a picture of the Marine bulldog on the front. The second had 'Semper Fi' written on the front, along with the Marine logo.  
'That's cute Colonel, but don't you think it should say Navy on it?' Harriet walked up, little AJ by her side, smiling at her two friends bonding over baby outifts.  
'Harriet! This place is amazing! It has the cutest little outfits.' Mac grinned, sweeping her shoulder length hair from her face.  
'They're gorgeous. Now, you need a crib, over here.' Harriet gestured towards the next section of the store.  
'Choose a crib, any crib.' She said, looking around.  
'This one!' AJ broke free and ran to a crib. The adults followed and saw a baby blue crib with an F-14 airplane engraved on each end.  
'Wow...AJ I think it's perfect.' Harm grinned. Mac smiled and nodded. She hated to admit it, but it was the best crib she could imagine for a baby boy.  
'As long as your uncle Harm doesn't actually take him flying for a little while yet.' Mac added, chuckling. Harriet smiled and picked up a crib box, placing it in their cart. Whilst she did this, Mac smoother her hands over the crib and sighed. She wished Mackenzie was biologically her son, but, for now, she would have to wait. This little boy needed a family, and she was willing to give him just that.  
'That's a purty ring Aunt Mac.' AJ commented, unaware of the rings meaning. Harriet immediately spun around. Colonel Mackenzie, Mac, Sarah...neither of them wore rings. Ever...except a few years back...  
'Thank you AJ. It's new.' Mac quickly hid her ring behind her back.  
'New ring Ma'am?' Harriet asked, a smile playing on her lips.  
'I don't know about this Ma'am stuff, but yes Harriet, I have a new ring.' Mac responded, not going any further.  
'Can I see Ma-Sarah?' Harriet asked, now completely smiling. Mac shook her head. They hadn't discussed telling people yet, and she wouldn't tell anyone until they discussed it.  
'Umm...no. Sorry...I'll show you another time, we're all busy.' She replied, stepping to Harm's side.  
'Well, I only want to look Ma'am. You are wearing it right? I mean AJ just saw it.' Harriet prompted, attempting to bring Mac's arm around, before remembering Mac was a Marine and a superior officer. Mac immediately stepped back again, stumbling into Harms chest, and gasped when she felt his hands on her hips.  
'Easy Ninja Girl.' He whispered to her.  
'I knew it! Is it you sir? Are you two engaged? What am I asking! Ofcourse you are! Something happened last night, you were both so bright and cheerful this morning, and bonding over the baby, and now you're shopping together for baby things,and you're wearing-'  
'Harriet!' Mac sighed rather loudly. Harriet shook her head and decided, for now, she should drop it.  
'Fine. Let's get a bouncer, a walker, a crib mattress, a play pen, travel cot, a pushchair, toys, soft books..' Harriet led off when she noticed Mac and Harm weren't listening and were, instead, talking to AJ, who was in Mac's arms, but looking at each other.  
'Congratulations Ma'am, Sir.' She smiled, nodding to Mac's left hand, which was holding AJ up by his six.

Mac sighed, out AJ down and looked to Harm.  
'Is that defeat in your eyes Marine? Thank you Harriet, but please-'  
'If you make sure I have an invite to the wedding, I won't tell anyone.' Harriet confirmed. Mac smiled.  
'Well I don't know how my maid of honour would feel without an invitation...I guess I'll just have to send her one anyway, since she's insisting.' Mac smiled and Harriet squealed.  
'Really? Oh wow..I'm honoured Sarah! Thank you!' Harriet grinned, before laughing at a confused little AJ.  
'Auntie Mac and Uncle Harm will tell you later AJ.' Harriet told him, knowing he couldn't keep a secret.  
'AJ, do you promise to keep a big secret?' Harm asked, crouching down to his level.  
'Aha. Promise!' AJ comfirmed.  
'AJ, this isn't like when Auntie Mac told you not to tell Uncle Harm that she wanted to kiss him again.' Harm assured him. AJ nodded.  
'Sorry Auntie Mac. I Bwoke my Pwomise.' AJ sniffed. Mac's heart fell in two.  
'Oh, AJ! It's okay buddy. I told Uncle Harm myself.' She crouched down and kissed Harm's cheek.  
'See.' She reassured her godson. AJ shook his head.  
'Nope! You said you want to kiss him on the wips. With wots of en..en..gy and pasn! You can see from outside how it feel! You towd your fwiend!' AJ sniffed again, when Mac turned bright red.  
'You know AJ, I was on the telephone. You shouldn't-'  
'I know and I'm sowee. Momma telled me all a time not to wisten. Sowee Auntie Mac.' AJ had tears streaming.  
'AJ, it's okay sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. Uncle Harm and I, we're going to get Married. Like Mommy and Daddy.' Mac explained.  
'Weally? Are you gonna have a baby too?' AJ asked excitedly. Harm grinned.  
'We already have one.' He told him, picking him up.  
'Yay! Now toys?' He asked with a grin. Harm nodded and they made their way through the store.

On arrival at Mac's apartment building, the couple parked the car and sat in the seats.  
'Sorry Harm...I know we didn't really talk much about how big the wedding would be but-'  
'It's okay Mac. You can have any amount of bridesmaids, Maid's of honour...anything you like..as long as there's only one groom.' Harm said sternly, with a smirk. Mac stayed completely straight faced when she responded.  
'Yeah, Gunny's a handsome man, he'd make a great-' Macs voice muffled as Harm leaned in to kiss her heavily.  
'I guess you'll do fine.' She responded, out of breath.  
Harm grinned and they both got out of the car.

_**Upstairs**_

'You're my baby brother. Ah yes! Yes you are!' Chloe lay on her bed, with Mackenzie balanced on her tummy, supported by her left arm on his back.  
'I wish Mac was my real mommy. Then I wouldn't have to stay with my father. Then there would be no secrets. I can tell you, because you're my little brother. You're not old enough to know yet. You can't tell anyone you'll just listen. You know my dad, well, he has some friends. They come-' Chloe stopped as she heard a muffled 'Shh!' come from the other side of the door. Chloe sighed and stood up with Mackenzie, leaving to see Harm and Mac reading on the couch.  
'You were listening to me!' Chloe gasped, sitting in a chair, Mackenzie on her knee.  
'What? No we weren't!' Mac protested.  
'And you call yourselves Lawyers!' Chloe snorted, looking to the pair, still pretending to read.  
'Harm, do you really want people to know you read _'What it's like to be a woman in Love_' and Mac...your books...it's upside down..as well as being my Chem book.' Chloe chuckled as they were clearly oblivious. Both turned pink, and Mac, trying to hide her embarrassment, took Mackenzie from her.  
'So...what was AJ saying when Harriet called by to check up on me? He started to mention a secret ring and Harriet told him that it was Auntie Macs secret...then he said that Aunt Mac told Uncle Harm...wanna confess yet?' Chloe asked, smirking. Mac grinned and flashed her ring to Chloe.  
'Wow! Harm where the hell did you get this?' Chloe gasped. Mac sat up straight.  
'First, his I believe this is the ring his grandmother and mother had. Second, don't use the H-E-L-L word with Mackenzie here.' Mac scolded her. Chloe sighed.  
'Why? The bible talks about Hell and Damnation.' She retorted, standing up.  
'I don't care.' Mac replied bluntly.  
'So uh...now that you two will be living together...and with Mackenzie...I guess you'll want say...a bigger house?' Chloe asked, grinning. Mac smiled and nodde, unsure where Chloe was going with this.  
'Maybe...a five bedroom with a big yard, white picket fence, a study, garage apartment...three bathrooms, dining room, large family room-'  
'That'd be great Chloe. If there was something like that in our price range.' Harm joked, but stopped at Chloe's serious look.  
'For just eight ninety five a month.' She smiled. Mac shook her head.  
'Chloe that's impossible.' She dismissed. Chloe grinned and jumped up running to her room.  
Mackenzie let out a small yawn and Mac grinned. Her heart melted at that very moment. She had almost everything she had ever wanted. Chloe, Harm, a son, JAG. All she needed now was the son to be hers biologically and for she and Harm to actually be married.  
'We should talk to the Admiral.' Harm commented, sliding his arm over Mac's shoulder.  
'Yeah, I guess. When?' Mac asked, placing Mackenzie in his bassinet.  
'Whenever.' He replied, as Mac sat back and cuddled up to his chest, curling her feet under her body.  
'But Maybe...before that.' Mac trailed a finger along Harm's jaw, turning his head towards her.  
'We could find something..'she kissed his earlobe, before trailing kissed down his cheek until she found the corner of his mouth.  
'Else to do.' She grinned as she kissed him once more.  
Ten minutes later Chloe re-entered with her Laptop in hand, and 'Gross' coming from her mouth.  
Mac, still trying to kiss her fiance, slipped down Harm's body, before sitting upright and wiping away at Harm's lipstick marked face, before wiping her own smudged Make up.  
'Look.' Chloe thrust the laptop into Mac's arms. Mac and Harm looked at the web page thoroughly, before commenting.  
'Oakfield street. Just outside of Falls Church. Not bad.' Harm commented, before a very ecstatic Mac squealed.  
'Oh Harm! This is Amazing! Can you call them? Please!' She was begging him and he knew it. He simply kissed her forehead and nodded.  
'Of course French Fry.' He smiled, writing the number on his hand.  
'French Fry? Oh come on!' Chloe sighed, taking her laptop back and heading for her room. Mac chuckled and Harm looked to her to see a Cheshire Cat's grin across her face.


	6. How the secret got out

**_Im here and Im sorry its been forever...ive been impatent in typing it up and ive been with my auntie in the labour suite and babysitting her other kids while she had her baby and you really dont want excuses you want a story!_**

Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen with Mackenzie in Mac's arms. Now that the snow had cleared more, it was a little busier than the previous day, however not terribly.  
It did, however, mean that there were lots of eyes staring at the senior officers, mainly the Gung Ho Lean Mean Fighting Marine, carrying a small baby and looking very pure and innocent.  
'Colonel, may I ask how you've gotten along with Mackenzie today?' Bud beamed as he saw them enter the Bullpen. Mac smiled at his kind, thoughtfulness and answered in just as much kind.  
'Brilliantly thank you Bud. You uh, might want to prepare yourself for going home.' Mac tried her very best not to chuckle.  
'Your wife's on a high because apparently your very observant son, doesn't know when things shouldn't be said.' Harm added at Bud's confused look. Bud laughed knowingly as the senior officers passed him and he caught a glimpse of light reflecting off Colonel Mackenzie's hand.  
_Yeah, she'll be High alright...high as a kite if she saw that_ Bud mused as he went back to work.

'Jen, could we see the admiral please?' Harm asked as they entered Petty Officer Coates' office.  
'Yes Sir.' Jen picked up the phone. 'Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb and Mister Mackenzie James requesting an audience.' Jen listened and nodded, before replacing the phone.  
'You can go through. Would you like me to watch Mackenzie for you?' Jen asked, cooing at the boy. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
'No thanks. I think we should take him with us...it means the Admiral can't raise his voice...or won't.' Mac replied with a smile, before they entered the office.

'Colonel Mackenzie and Com-'

'Sit down Rabb, Mackenzie.' Admiral Chegwidden interrupted. He knew this must be important and couldn't be fussed with formalities right now.  
'Sir,' Mac began, as she rocked Mackenzie.  
'You're here because you've had a change in your individual and joint relationship status, am I correct?' He interrupted once more. Mac looked to Harm, who looked just as confused as she felt. This action didn't go unnoticed by Admiral Chegwidden, who just smiled.  
'Your ring Colonel.' AJ grinned. Mac smiled at how familiar the ring felt, that she would just forget it was there.  
'Commander, I assume this ring is from you?' He turned to Harm, who smiled and nodded.  
'Aye Sir. But sir, if it becomes necessary, we've discussed this, and we're both willing to resign our commission, it would just be your choice who did.' Mac told him, with all present parties watching the gurgling baby in her arms.  
'No!' The admiral bellowed, causing Mackenzie to squeal.  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I will not, I repeat – not – Lose two of my damn best lawyers...and in my opinion the best damn lawyers the navy has ever seen, never mind the fact that I consider you two good friends of mine!' AJ stopped and rubbed his head in his hands.  
'Sir, you won't. Not if we have anything to do with it, and you know us. We can find a loophole in anything.' Mac replied, very seriously. Admiral Chegwidden smiled and nodded.  
'Yes you can.'  
'Sir, we took the liberty of researching Military Marriage before we got here. If you have some time, we'd like to discuss it.' Harm held up a file of papers.  
'Certainly. You just got me out of a meeting with the SECNAV. I'll just have Coates call him.' AJ smiled in revelation of the matter.

After the phone call, they began going through the file and discussing the military marriages.

'So it says here that there are 84,000 military marriages that have succeeded. This is because of Spousal Co-location, which we don't have to worry about right now.' Harm highlighted some lines on a document.  
'That's all fair, but I think we should apply for it. Just to be on the safe side.' Mac leaned forward, causing Mackenzie to scream from the sensation of movement beneath him.  
'Sorry sweetie, Mommy's sorry.' Mac stroked the side of his head as she spoke, before Mackenzie quietened down.  
'Look you two. This may seem rude...strange...but have you two..' Admiral Chegwidden gestured to the pair with his right hand. Mac coughed and went a little scarlet.  
'Um..no..sir.' Harm replied quietly. AJ chuckled at the embarrassment he has caused.  
'Good.' Mac and Harm immediately looked up as their CO said this.  
'Sir?' They asked in unison.  
'Sorry, it just means that you haven't been together very long. You haven't have you?' AJ asked, sounding rather concerned. Harm laughed.  
'No sir...we just last night...early this morning...' Harm didn't know how to put it. Got their relationship together? Let go?  
'Got your heads out of your sixes?' AJ asked smiling.  
'I guess you could say that sir.' Mac laughed, before a ringing came from the Admirals phone.

'Sir!..Yes sir.. No sir.. I'm dealing with it sir...they are, would you like to speak with them sir? Yes sir.' AJ pressed speaker phone.  
'Colonel, Commander. I heard about the happenings of yesterday. How are you holding up?' SECNAV [NELSON??] didn't sound the least bit concerned.  
'Fine thank you sir.' Mac replied nervously.  
'Good. I hear there are some complications in you working together?'  
'Well, maybe sir. We're looking for...well yes sir.' Harm decided not to tell the SECNAV their business until they had to.  
'Well, I may have something for you. There is an opening in the Judiciary of JAG. Colonel, we at the office, believe you are fully qualified. You would still be under Admiral Chegwidden's command, but not directly, so you would still be within the law of the UCMJ. However it would be against reg's for you to try any hearing in which the commander is involved.'  
'Sir..wow. I um, I don't know what to say. Ofcourse I'd like to take you up on it, but I mean, Admiral, what do you think?' Mac asked, looking to Harm and seeing his nod.  
'I think it's a good opportunity. If you want to stay in the Nav-Marines then it may be the best choice you have.' AJ sighed. Mac nodded and looked to Harm.  
'Its a good suggestion, and I agree, you're perfectly qualified and you would be great as a judge, but it's your decision. Do you want to do it?' Harm asked with a shrug. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Thank you. And yes...Yeah I think I do. If it's a choice between JAG and the love of my life, then you win Harm. I guess, Sir, I'm going to be a judge.' Mac grinned.  
'Congratulations Colonel. I'll have the paperwork sent to your home, as it appears you have family leave from now until the new year' SECNAV Nelson replied.  
'Thank you sir, but I would prefer if you sent it here, the commander and I are looking to buy a house sir.' Mac replied, the grin obvious by the tone of her voice.  
'Very well. Congratulations Colonel, Commander.' The line went dead and AJ turned it off.  
'Well, I guess that's sorted. Will I see you at the Roberts' Christmas party?' AJ asked with a smile.  
'Uh, you might see Mac sir, but I promised my parents I would spend Christmas with them.' Harm explained, standing.  
'If I may sir, I have to use the head.' AJ nodded.  
'Dismissed.'  
'Uh Harm, could you take Mackenzie and change him please?' Mac asked, indicating she wanted to be alone to speak with the Admiral. Harm nodded and took his soon-to-be son in his arms, before leaving.

'Sir, I'd like to ask you a personal question.' Mac shifted uneasily.  
'Settle down Mac, what is it?' AJ asked, standing.  
'Well, sir, I'd like for you to walk me down the aisle.' Mac bit her lip. Admiral Chegwidden smiled and nodded.  
'I would be honoured. However, I reserve the right to decline if a more suitable candidate were to turn up.' He replied. Mac looked confused for several minutes before it dawned on her.  
'Sir you couldn't, could you?' She asked, excitedly. AJ smiled and nodded.  
'I could try my damn best. He might as well have gotten you two together, he's the only member of your family you ever mention in good terms. He deserves to see you married, and you deserve for him to be there.' Mac felt tears streaming down her eyes and threw her arms around the admiral.  
'Thank you sir! Thank you so so much!'

When Mac opened the admirals door to leave, she pause at the scene before her.

Harm was holding Mackenzie by his underarms and talking to him.  
'And we'll feed you, and them momma and Chloe and I will eat. Then we can take you for a walk in your new stroller and you can have a nice sleep in your new crib. Then mommy and I will have some special time together and Chloe can go to bed. What do you think? Will she say yes? Will she want to?' Harm asked Mackenzie whilst cooing over him.  
'He was born to be a father, wasn't he?' The admiral whispered, coming to see why she was frozen to the spot.  
'That he was.' Mac smiled and walked over to Jen's desk.  
'Jen, I wonder if you could come by this afternoon maybe? After work if I give you a call?' Mac asked, quietly, still listening to Harm, who was oblivious to anyone else being there.  
'Um Sure Ma'am, is everything OK?' Jen asked, cautiously. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Yeah I just, I overheard Chloe talking to Mackenzie and she was talking about mom's and then a secret. She knew we heard her but changed the subject...I wonder if you could talk to her. I mean, I'll talk to her when I get home, but it's likely she won't listen to me. I'm just a cranky old Marine, unless she and I are having a girly night. Just to make sure everythings OK?' Mac asked quietly. Jen smiled and nodded.  
'Of course. It'll be good for her to talk to someone who also didn't grow up with her mother ma'am. I'll bring some pictures of Girls Aloud or something, tell her that's why I came by.' Jen winked as she saw Harm stand up in realization that Mac was there.  
'Thanks Jennifer. You ready to go flyboy?' She turned to Harm and gently touched his waist.  
'Sure. What did you have to talk about? I heard you squealing, I guess it was good?' Harm asked, shifting Mackenzie to his other arm. Mac smiled and nodded as they bid goodbye to Jen and started to walk. Just before they reached Jen's office door, Mac spoke again.  
'I was just asking the Admiral to give me away and he said yes.' She looked up at Harm and grinned. Harm leaned down and pecked her lips.  
'God I love you.' He smiled, before they walked quickly outside JAG.  
'Now I know why I called you a Lean Mean Fighting Marine. That, Sarah, was cruel.' Harm chuckled, opening the door for Mac to put Mackenzie in, and then opening the other to get her in the car.

Inside Mac's apartment, Chloe had just finished putting together Mackenzie's changing unit.  
'Welldone Chloe. Thanks for doing that.' Mac kissed the girls head as they entered.  
'Where's Harm?' Chloe asked immediately, realizing he wasn't behind Mac.  
'Don't worry Chlo. I dropped him off at his apartment so he could pick up a few things, check his messages and get the car that Admiral Chegwidden had dropped off for him.' Mac explained, going to get some Ice tea from the kitchen.  
'He's gonna walk in the door any second now.' Mac smiled as her front door opened. Chloe just looked between the pair and shook her head.  
'So, I was thinking...maybe it wouldn't hurt for me to be around a bit more...' She sat on the couch casually. 'I mean, now you have Mackenzie, it'll be good to have an extra pair of hands, you know, with wedding plans and moving and everything.' She bit her lip as she saw Mac hand Mackenzie over to Harm and send them into her bedroom.  
'Spill.' Mac sat beside Chloe on the couch. Observing Chloe bite her lip, Mac said 'You can tell me, It's OK baby.' Mac encouraged the teenager as a tear fell from her eye. Mac wrapped and arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
'I don't...' Chloe sniffed. 'I don't like dads new friends.' She forced out with a stutter. Mac, nerves evident in her eyes, tilted her head in question.  
'They come to ours. Every night.' Chloe bit her lip and took a deep breath.  
'What do they do at yours Chloe?' Mac asked cautiously. Chloe sniffed a little more and shuddered.  
'They play poker...until about nine O'clock...then they...oh Mommy!' Chloe sobbed on Mac's shoulder. It didn't even register with Mac what she had just said, instead, she comforted the girl, holding her close and running a comforting hand up and down her back.  
'Shh It's OK. We'll make it all better, but you need to tell me exactly what happened Chloe. Why do you not like your dad's friends?' Mac asked, half sobbing herself, knowing the answer in her mind.  
'They tell Dad they're going for a cigarette, but they don't.' Mac began shaking her head in denial. Inside, she was screaming 'no no no! Don't say it!' But she knew that if she was right, Chloe had to tell someone.  
'It's my fault Mom. I made them do it! I'm only fifteen! I shouldn't wear skirts! I, I should wear polo necks and...and jeans! I made them Mom! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Chloe cried and buried her head in Mac's shoulder.  
'What did they do Chloe?' Mac was now getting angry. They had told her it was her fault! An innocent, vulnerable fifteen year old girl!  
Chloe's big brown eyes looked up to Macs and a tear slipped.  
'They...they touch me Mom...I know they shouldn't but they said it was my own fault! Both of them Mom! At the same time! They said no one would believe me but I knew you would...right Mom? You believe me?' Chloe asked in desperation. She was wailing loudly now, probably so much so that Harm had heard every word, whilst Mac let her tears run freely.  
'Chloe...Chloe I don't want you to be uncomfortable but I need to know where and how they touched you Chloe...can you tell me that?' Mac asked, worried about the answer she knew was coming.  
'In my place Mo...oh my god I've been calling you Mom! Oh I should have realized..I'm sorry!' Chloe wailed even more. Mac tried to laugh and comforted her.  
'Don't worry about it honey. I don't care what you call me, as long as you're safe and happy.' Mac assured her. Chloe smiled a watery smile.  
'Thank you Mom.' Mac smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek.  
'So..you were saying?' Mac bit her lip as she urged Chloe to continue.  
'They...Oh fuck it! They put their dick in me. Both of them.' Chloe sighed and gave up trying to find the words.  
'I'll tell you off for language later. Right now, we need to get you checked out honey. Would you mind that?' Mac asked, wiping away some tears. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.  
'Will it mean they have to pay? I want them to pay Mom...they can't do this to anyone else.' Mac smiled at how brave Chloe really was, before nodding. Mac leaned in and took Chloe in her arms, holding her closer than imaginable.  
She could feel Chloe's tears seeping through her cotton shirt. Mac sensed Chloe's fear and hurt. She had always been scared her father was going to do it to her, but now she could only imagine what Chloe was going through.  
She knew Chloe didn't need a big sister or friend right now. What she needed was a mother, and that mother came in the form of Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

How could two grown men do this to an innocent vulnerable fifteen year old girl? It was disgusting! She wasn't even nearly a woman, never mind the fact that it shouldn't happen to women either!

The anger and hurt Mac felt were more powerful than any anger she had felt before. More powerful than Chris, more powerful than Webb...more powerful than Sadik! But she knew she couldn't break down. Not now. Not yet. Chloe needed her to be strong. She was depending on Mac for more than support. She needed love, affection...she needed mothering.

'I want them punished Mac. I need them punished, and I want you and Harm to be my lawyers.' Chloe stated, pulling away in the silence. She knew this was the time to be brave. She couldn't survive another night of...of that!

'I can't be your lawyer Chloe...because I want to petition to the courts for custody of you too, if you'll let me.' Mac took a breath, waiting for Chloe to respond.  
'I would love nothing more than for you to be my Mom.' She whispered, hugging Mac once more.  
'Chloe, you'll need to be interviewed and go through all this again for the defense._**(According to spellchecker this is right but I thought it was defence :S)**_ Can you do that?' Mac asked, as Chloe stood up. Chloe nodded slowly.  
'Yeah I can. I just...I want Christmas first. I'm going to bed Mom. Goodnight.' Chloe kissed Macs cheek and went off to bed.


	7. How They Planned It

**_Heyy Guys, I'm back with a new chapter for youuuus!_**

**_Sorry I havent posted in a while, it's unlike me but I had a rough week last week...anyway, I hope I havent lost too many readers!!_**

**Reviews**

**Karizmadreamer:** I'm sure that sailor and headstrong Marine will do their very best ;)

**kelsey2010:** You're darn right Harm would kill them! I wasnt sure I could do Harms reaction justice, which is why I didn't go into detail.

**KC smith:** Alright Holy Fucking Crap. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think to put a warning in.  
In all honesty, I did think the fic was already T-rated. Thank You for your compliments but I so feel like shit for this...I really am sorry!

**HeyBaileyKay:** You know Harm and Mac will do their very best to get Justice! Justice WILL be Served!

**Vesja:** Well since you used the Magic word...

* * *

After Mac had finished telling Harm what had happened, she collapsed in his arms, on her...their...bed.  
'Shh. It's okay baby, she's safe here. She's safe with us. We'll get through it together. We'll put these guys away for good.' He comforted her and kissed the top of her head.  
'I know Harm. You're right.' Mac sniffed, her head resting on his shirt covered chest.  
'Chloe wants us to get through Christmas first. I'm going to buy her a new dress for Bud and Har-'  
'Don't even finish that sentence until you hear what I have to say.' Harm kissed her lightly.  
'I'm crazy about a woman, who owns a little farm. Around christmas time, this woman gets rather lonely. So...I was thinking maybe you wanna visit her cottage, with me, and maybe see a very loving couple from La Jolla?' He asked, tilting his head in plead. Mac grinned.  
'Really?' She asked in a whisper. Harm grinned and nodded. Mac grinned and leaned over to kiss Harm gently.

'I'd love it, as I'm sure Chloe and Mackenzie would' She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

'This is going to get tricky...Mackenzie I mean...you don't wanna change his name?' Harm asked, looking to Mackenzie, laying in his crib. Mac sniffed and shook her head.  
'No...he isn't going to have his mother growing up, he at least deserves the name she gave him. We'll get used to it soon enough.' She replied with a sigh. Harm touched a hand to her cheek.  
'You're his mother now.' He reminded her. Mac smiled and nodded.

'I know...but it doesn't mean he won't one day ask...' She sniffed again, wrapping her arm's around Harms waist.

'And when he does, he'll say thank you mom, for telling me about my birth mother. He'll call you mom Sarah, and don't you forget that. Now this little farm...are you aware it's within walking distance of a walk in chapel?' Harm asked, fiddling with Mac's spaghetti top.

'Hmm really? I like the sound of that. A nice christmas, me, you, Chloe, Mackenzie, your family...a little private wedding would just...top it off.' She said, with a shrug of her shoulders, before turning and kissing him sweetly.

'Hmm it would...And it would get our plan in gear faster.' He said, stealing a kiss. Mac grinned, kissing his nose softly.

'Maybe this time next year we could do the big wedding for everyone else...with Harriet as the wedding planner.' Mac said, feeling Harm's strong arms around her waist. He nuzzled her shoulder as he spoke.

'That, My darling Marine, would be brilliant. A little private ceremony, and a renewal a year later. I'm sure the renewal will bring my mom and Harriet together...they'd be good friends.' He chuckled. Mac grinned, and shuffled around, to face him once more.

'I think we should surprise everyone. We should just go to the chape-'

'Don't you dare!' Came a loud voice. Mac sighed.

'Chloe Ann Madison get your scrawny little six in here!' Mac called, knowing Chloe was talking to them. They heard footsteps from Chloe's room to their bedroom door.

'What?' She asked, the grin evident in her voice.

'Chloe don't be so silly, come on in. We're all adults, I think you can handle seeing us in a double bed.' Mac sighed. Chloe opened the door warily, until she saw both of them were clothed.

'I'm using that against you.' She said, standing sheepishly at the foot of the bed. Mac sighed and beckoned Chloe closer.

Chloe did so, and stepped back when she felt Mac's foot, under the duvet, connect with her six.

'What was that for?' She asked, seemingly innocent. Mac chuckled and beckoned Chloe closer again, with a promise she wouldn't be kicked this time.

'You, miss.' Mac sat up in the bed, pulling Chloe to sit next to her. 'Need to stop eaves dropping, and don't even think about protesting that you werent because we were making a point of talking quietly.' Mac said, as Chloe opened her mouth.

'I'm sorry...I do have super sonic hearing though. But you can't go to a chapel! Everyone's counting on your wedding! It'll probably end up in the Washington Times, the Gazette, Washington Weekly...all over the internet. You can't waste it on some chapel!' Chloe protested. Mac smiled and sighed. She shared a knowing look with Harm.

'Look, Chlo, it's not that we don't want everyone to see us get married. We would rather get married sooner than later, and to sort out work, we would have to wait.' Chloe nodded her understanding, but Mac knew she still wasn't happy.

'Chloe, we're still going to do the big wedding, and everyone will think it is our first wedding, until the reception. We'll just have a wedding, just Harm and I, alone.' Mac explained. At Chloe's nod, Mac grinned and prodded her side.

'Hey!' Chloe protested, with a grin.

'Now off you go. We leave first thing.' Mac kissed her head.

'Night Mom.'

'Night Kiddo.'

'Night Harm.' No reply. Mac turned to Harm who was in complete shock. She grinned and beckoned Chloe out, but not before Chloe made a quick cheeky comment of 'Don't be too loud will you? I know I like knowing your happy, but not that happy.'

'Harm.' Mac said, waving a hand in front of his face.

'Mo-mo..she called...mom..you...she..' He managed. Mac chuckled and decided there was only one way to break him out of this spell.

Slowly, she turned on her front and leaned right over him, allowing him to see right down the valley of her breasts.

She looked up in his eyes, before softly pressing her lips against his, pulling away before he could respond.

'I told. Chloe. She could. Call Me. Whatever. She. Feels. Comfortable. With.' Mac Punctuated each word with a kiss, sparking their first time being sexually intimate.

'Oh Lord'

'Amazing'

'Not the word.'

'Immense'

'Not a word'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'You know you bit my-'

'Sorry'

'That's alright, I scratched your-'

'S'ok'

* * *

Next morning came and went with Harm, Mac, Chloe and Mackenzie getting packed up and into Harms SUV, and on the road to Pennsylvania.

'How about some tunes?' Harm asked when they were just twenty minutes away, seeing Mac and Mackenzie were both asleep. Chloe nodded. Harm pressed a button on the CD Player, to turn it on, then turned the volume down low.

Even with it on low, Mac stirred and opened her eyes.

'Sorry Scratchy, didn't mean to wake you.' Harm leaned over a little to rub Mac's hand.

'Im a light sleeper, you know that, nibbles.' She yawned. Chloe shook her head,

'I don't even wanna ask, coz I can already guess.'Chloe said. Mac turned in her seat to face her.

'What? How can you guess? What is it?' Mac asked, clamming up. Chloe grinned and shook her head.

'Nothing. You know what my minds like, besides, I asked you to be quiet last night...I'm shocked there were no noise complaints.' Mac turned bright red and couched away her embarrassment, before starting to sing.

_**I don't want a lot for christmas**_

_**there is just one thing I need**_

_**I dont care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for christmas is you**_

'Here we are.' Harm hated to interrupt her, but he could see his mom, Frank and Grams waiting at the door.

He could also see their puzzled faces when they realized he wasn't alone.

Trish and Grams walked over to the car, greeting Harm when he came out, then, as he opened the trunk _**(AN: I was gonna use the british word there, which is boot. Aren't you American's proud of me?)**_.

'Is that her Harm?'

'Harmon dear, whose baby is that?'

'Where did the girl come from?'

'Relax. Grams, I hope you don't mind, but I knew there was room here, so I brought Sarah, Chloe and Mackenzie with me.' Harm said, taking their bags out, before glancing in the SUV and seeing Mac watching them through the rear view mirror. He grinned and walked around to her door. He opened it, and allowed her his hand, to climb out from the somewhat large vehicle, compared to her 'vette.

'Sarah, honey, this is my mother, Patricia Burnett, My Grandmother, Sarah Rabb and this lovely man,' Harm gestured for Frank to join them. 'Is my step father, Frank Burnett.' He said, putting his arm around Mac's shoulder.

'Just call me Mac, please. He's calling me Sarah to stop you freaking out that we're finally together.' Mac said, before being enveloped in a hug from both women.

The sound of a car door brought the women back to reality, and Chloe stood with Mackenzie.

'Oh dear, may I?' Grams asked, looking from Mackenzie to Chloe. Chloe shrugged.

'Don't ask me, I'm not his mother, I'm Chloe. Chloe Madison. I'd rather be a Mackenzie Rabb though.' She said, handing Mackenzie over to Grams.

'I'm sorry...this may seem very rude of me, but you are his mother Sarah? I know you said call you Mac, but it's such a lovely name.' Grams shushed the little boy as she spoke.

'I am his mother...I adopted him.' She said, looking to Harm. He nodded, as he and Frank picked up their bags and began to carry them, quickly, into the house, avoiding being deafened by Trish's screams.

'And Harm is his adoptive father.' She finished, biting her lip, not ready for her soon to be in laws Shriek.


	8. How she took it

**_Heyy Guys, I'm back with a new chapter for youuuus!_**

**_So I'm really tired and Ill...bear with me..or bare..idk x_**

**Reviews**

**Sorry Guys...I loved your reviews, and thank you...I'm just so tired that I can't focus proper replies right now. I Promise to include review replies from this chapter and last chapter in the next chapter...if that makes sense**

* * *

The Rabb-Mackenzie family sat around the fire later that night. Harm and Mac sat, Mac with her legs curled under her, as she leaned into Harm, on Grams' couch. Chloe sat next to them, leaning in the opposite direction of Mac, as she rested on the arm of the couch.

Mackenzie slept in his grandpa's arms, as the two male's slept in an armchair.

Grams sat in her rocking chair, knitting on her knee, smiling at thoughts of seeing her grandson happy again.

Trish sat on the other armchair, curled up like Mac, with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands, smiling, knowing exactly what her mother-in-law was thinking.

"So...what's the story?" Trish asked, looking to her son. Harm looked up, acting very confused. Grams sighed and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't son." She said, as he went to speak. "You know the policy in this house." Grams wagged her finger and Harm sighed.

"Yeah I know..." He looked to Mac, about to smile, when he noticed the confusion in her eyes.

"Honesty. If you don't have honesty, you don't have trust. If you don't have trust, you have nothing." He said, before tightening his grip on her hand.

"That's so sweet...we should have that policy." Chloe said, looking to Mac. Mac smiled and nodded.

"We should...although I like to think you don't need a policy. The only person that would even think about lying to a woman is a man who's ego is the size of a-"

"I wouldn't lie to a woman!" Harm protested, when Mac raised her eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, we," She emhasized. "Lied to Harriet yesterday. We, lied to Jen, Chloe, Harriet, Bud, AJ, the Admiral and...well that's all, yesterday morning." Mac said, with a smirk. Harm sighed and nodded.

"Okay, little white lies." He said, before a cough came from his mothers direction.

"What?" Harm asked, with a smirk, his arms spread wide.

"What? Does the name Jessica Mayson ring a bell?" Trish asked, as she saw the colour drain from Harm's face.

"Ooh Who's Jessica Mayson?" Mac asked, looking to Harm, then Trish, sitting up a little to show her interest.

"Head chearleader." Grams said, with a smiled.

"Harm was at home when he was what...fifteen, and Frank and I were out to a friends party. I turn the lock on the door and hear something fall from inside. I open the door even quicker to make sure Harm's okay, and what to I find?" Trish asked, looking to her son, who was beat red.

"Harm you didn't!" Mac turned to him in giggled, before looking back to Trish.

"Well, when Frank and I walked in, Harm was buttoning...oh...umm..." Trish looked to Chloe, then Mac, question in her eyes. Mac nodded.

"It's fine...she's fifteen...if he was doing it then, she knows about it." Mac said, leaning over and taking Chloe's hand in her free one. Trish had no idea.

"If you're sure." Trish continued at Mac's nod. "So, Harm is buttoning his pants and Jessica as lying against a cabinet, with Harm's F-14 model, lying on the floor, and she's trying to do up her shirt and get a mint in her mouth at the same time." Trish chuckled with Grams and Mac just stared at Harm.

"You got caught by your mom." She grinned, prodding his chest lightly. Harm shook his head.

"No I didn't! We weren't doing anything!" He still protested, after twenty years.

"Yeah, Harm was wiping some chocolate from his trousers and Jessica just wanted a mint, but it fell down her shirt and she stumbled trying to get it." Grams winked. Mac chuckled and prodded Harm with both hands.

"Caught red handed." She said with a grin. "You're a laywer." She said, as Harm took hold of her wrists and raised them up, so both of them were now on their knees. "You should know that everyone is guilty until proven innocent." She said, feeling him move closer as she leaned backwards. She kept falling back, until she landed on Chloe's knee, Harm hovering right above her.

"Here we go again." Chloe sighed, as Harm turned his head.

"Sorry Chlo. Marine's need to learn how to behave." Harm said, raising his eyebrows at Mac. This comment earned him a smack from Chloe and from Mac, as he helped haul her up to a sitting position.

"See that. That's what I'm talking about." Trish gestured to the pair. Harm looked to see Mac grinning and toying with her engagement ring.

"I would know those Sapphires anywhere...but you never told me you were dating, thinking of adopting, that you were living together..." Trish let off, looking slightly hurt, even though she knew her son wouldn't leave her without this knowledge.

"Oh That..." Harm bit his lip and looked to Mac.

"Yes that, I've told you before, no one see's past your little 'we're just friends game'" Chloe said, standing up. Mac turned to her.

"You know we were just friends. Are you off to bed?" She asked, as Chloe wrapped her arms around Mac.

"Yeah...I'm really tired and I need a little time...you know...to think about the case and stuff." Chloe said with a sigh, and kissed Mackenzie's cheek. Mac nodded and rubbed Chloe's cheek.

"Don't think about it too much." She said, before Chloe rushed off, mumbling that it was hard not to.

Mac turned to some very puzzled looks and sighed.

"Chloe...she's had a rough time and she told Sarah about it yesterday...it's going to court." Harm said vaguely. Mac sighed, a grimace, and looked to Harm.

"What's say you tell them what's been going on then?" She asked, standing up. Harm furrowed his brow and looked to Mac.

"Relax, I'm just going to get Mackenzie. Frank looks weighed down." Mac said, easing the baby from his grandpa. Harm smiled.

"He never got that with me...I...I don't think he ever thought he would actually have grandchildren...you know, since I never really looked on him as my father. A father figure, yes, but not...not dad." Harm bowed his head slightly.

"That's OK Harm. The fact that you called him Grandpa before means the world to him and I know it. He loves you like his own son, and I know, if you didn't know as much about your father, or didn't remember him, although I would have told you about him, you would have seen Frank as more than a father." Trish said, noticing Harm's eyes begin to puff out.

"You and your father had a brilliant relationship Harmon. It's hard to build that up again." Grams said quietly. Harm nodded in understanding.

After a few moments of silence, Harm cleared his throat.

"So...Sarah and I then. Let's start from the beginning. We were all snowed in at JAG." Harm said, looking to Mac.

"Chloe and Jen, uh, the Admiral's Yeoman, set it up so that Harm and I shared my office." Mac said, shifting Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie's mom, a rape victim, is fourteen. She left him, with a note, in the bathroom. She asked if the uh..what was it she called us?" Harm asked, looking to Mac. Mac chuckled.

"The Marine Lady and her cute, Blue eyed navy husband." She filled in, as Harm grinned.

"Yeah, that, she wanted us to adopt Mackenzie. Obviously we aren't married, but that must be what she thought. Anyway, we watched a movie...Calamity Jane, and Mac asked if we ever fought like Calamity and Bill Hickock." Harm chuckled.

"That film is so you." Grams smiled, still knitting.

"Yeah...it really is." Harm smiled. "Anyway, I told her no, because I could never do without her. At the end, Sarah asked me why I liked the film. I told her the truth." Harm said, before Mac jumped in.

"It's about two friends finally admitting their love for each other." She said with a smile.

"Story of our lives." Harm added, gently nudging Mac's nose with his finger.

"So, we talked about us. We set some ground rules so no one could run, hide...avoid the other...whatever. We worked things out and I realized...I don't want to be Mac's boyfriend...I want to bed her fiance...then her husband...then the father of more of our children." Harm said, causing Mac to grin.

"So...you two are engaged?" Trish asked, knowing fine well that the ring wasn't a promise of love, but of a lifetime together.

Mac smiled and nodded, as she and Harm clasped hands. Trish smiled and stood up, slowly walking outside, causing confusion for everyone.

"YES!"

"FINALLY"

"THANK YOU LORD! THANK YOU HARM! I KNEW YOU WERE WATCHING OVER OUR BOY!"

"MY SONS GETTING MARRIED!"


	9. How the Ceremony went

**_Heyy Guys, I'm back with a new chapter for youuuus!_**

**Reviews**

**Karizmadreamer**_ Ahaha You're right..Trish's Screams Of Delight, I Imagine, Would Be Just That! She's A Grandmother and A Mother In Law all In One Day!! _Thanks I am feeling much better...still not 100% but I'll do! 

_**HeyBaileyKay** Why Thank You!! Im Proud Too!_

**KC Smith**_ Thanks for being understanding! And we'll just see about what happens in that chapel! _I was unsure of Trish's reaction, but hey..you guys seem to like it!

**Zats **_Im sure It will be resolve El A Mac and Harm! _I have a feeling Trish talks to Harm Sr a lot more than we think :)

**King Of Wolves**_ Thanks! _Why Thank you!!

**Kelsey 2010**_ Im sure there will be a lot of...talk :L _I can see it too! Heres your more!

* * *

Mac turned over and her arm fell on the bed. Immediately, her eyes opened. Surely the weekend hadn't been a dream? No it couldn't have been...she was at Grams' farm. So where was Harm? Today was Christmas eve. They had to discuss what would happen tonight.

The Justice Of The Peace was open until one am. Normally, it would be 24 hours, but it was closing for Christmas day. She and Harm had to find a way of either sneaking out, like a pair of fourteen year olds, or a way to leave the farm, completely alone. She groaned and threw her head down.

She didn't want to lie to anyone, but she knew she wanted to marry Harm as soon as possible. She also knew why they had to do it in secret. Admiral Chegwidden would be pleased for them, as a friend..and as his friends, they should make his job as easy for him as they can. They could give him notice, that they wanted to get married, without telling him they were already married. Simple. Right?

"Morning Sweet Thang." Harm entered from the bathroom and smiled as Mac sat up and held her arms out, like a little child.

He walked over to her, and enveloped his arms around her, pecking her on the lips, before feeling a sharp pain on his back.

"What was that for?" He laughed, innocently. Mac glared.

"Attempting to call me names that were cool...well..never." Mac replied, leaning forward and placing her lips on his. Harm chuckled, before he pulled away and sat beside Mac properly, on the bed.

"We need to talk about tonight. The Justice Of The Peace I Mean." She said, bending her knees up to her chest. Harm smiled and nodded. Oh, how he wanted tonight to come so fast.

"Well, do you still wanna do it?" Harm asked, really hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Yes...I mean I really do...I just want everything to be right. I know we're soul mates...I just don't want us to get court martialed for it, if anyone found out." Mac said, biting her lip. Harm kissed her hands and smiled.

"We won't. We're going to talk to Admiral Chegwidden straight away when we get back." Harm replied. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Thank You...I needed that reassurance. I love you." Mac whispered, leaning into Harm's hold.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Don't start." She warned him, and he raised his head with a grin.

"What time is it?" He asked, clearing his throat a little.

"0532. Think they're up yet?" She asked, in a whisper. Harm shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not until 6. When do you wanna do this? During the day at some point? Later tonight?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"How about we do it..i don't know..around 2100...we can put Mackenzie down with Chloe, then go for a walk." Mac suggested.

"Perfect. Now...until then..." Harm began tracing his finger along Mac's bare shoulder. Mac giggled and slapped his hand away, with a sly grin.

**Meanwhile, in Trish and Frank's guest room**

"Shh!!" Trish smacked her husband's shoulder lightly, as she sat up and pressed a finger to her lips.

**_We need to talk about tonight. The Justice Of The Peace I Mean._**

Trish gasped and gestured for Frank to listen, but he shook his head.

"Patricia, your son and his fiance are in that room, doing whatever you're trying to listen to, privately. Leave them alone." Frank said, opening a book. Trish shook her head.

"No! She just said something about Justice Of The Peace. Quiet!" She told him, pressing her ear back to the wall. Frank Sighed and shook his head as Trish continued to listen.

Sometimes there was no persuading this woman. Okay...so you could hardly ever persuade this woman. She just had to be involved...he was sure this wouldn't turn out well if she made it known that she had heard of their plan.

**_I don't know..around 2100..we can put Mackenzie down with Chloe, then go for a walk._**

"Oh Right. Frank, I'm getting up, I have some phone calls to make. I have a few errands to run, I'll be back by dinner if I'm not home when you get up. " Trish quickly left to go tell Grams and Chloe of her plan.

Although Chloe knew of Harm and Mac's plan, she liked Trish's plan much better, and agreed to help her with it.

**_2050_**

"Alright, that's Mackenzie down." Mac told Harm, as she saw him in the living room. Harm nodded and looked to Mac, seeing her nod.

"Uh, Mac and I are gonna go for a walk...Mackenzie's asleep..that OK with you?" Harm asked, looking more to Chloe, but also to his parents and Grams.

"Sure, take your time." Chloe replied, only glancing up from her magazine.

Harm and Mac left, and walked arm in arm.

"Do you have the..?" Mac asked, and stopped at Harms nod.

"We're going to get married." He told her, guiding her into a remote late shop.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked, looking around. Harm chuckled and picked up a bottle of apple cider, along with a bar of what he knew was Mac's favourite chocolate.

"Just an excuse for why our walk was so long." He replied, paying for the items and handing Mac the chocolate bar. She grinned and hugged him close to her, as they walked.

"Now, it's just down this road, but we have to go around the back, and there's a bathroom for us to change. There's bound to be a ten minute wait, minimum." Harm told Mac. Mac eyed him, with a cocked brow.

"You've done this a lot huh?" She asked, with a grin. Harm smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, but I did attend a wedding here. An old high school friend." He replied, as they reached the building. Mac nodded and offered him some of her chocolate.

After twenty minutes, it was Mac and Harm's turn. It was strange, the queue was only four people before them. The first three couples had been very quick, then the fourth couple had taken ten minutes alone.

"Before we go in." Harm said, as they were allowed to enter. "I got you something." Harm took an article of clothing from inside his shirt and placed it around Mac's arms. Mac smiled, knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh Harm..I'm flattered, really. I love that you would let me wear this on our wedding day." Mac leaned up and kissed Harm's cheek.

The two entered through the hallway. Harm gripped Mac's hand.

Harm was dressed in his Navy dress whites, although no one was going to be watching. He didn't own a tux, and Mac wouldn't let him buy or rent one, for a ten minute service.

Mac was wearing a slimline crimson dress, which dipped in the back, with a V neck front.

"I love you." Harm said, as they arrived at the actual chapel door. Mac kissed him lightly, returning the sentiment, before the guards opened the doors and Mac and Harm froze in the spot.

There, infront of them, sat everyone they could possibly want at their wedding.

On the back row, was all the petty officers from JAG, with the exception of Petty Officer Coates, stood to attention, with their uniforms done up to the tee.

Next, stood Clayton Webb, Admiral Boone, Admiral Morris, Kate Pike, Meg Austin, even Loren Singer.

Infront of them stood someone Mac really couldn't care less about, and completely ignored.  
Deanne O'Hara sat with a girl, about Chloe's age. She looked just like Mac. Mac knew she got her looks from her mom, what she didn't know was that she might have a sister.

Next to them sat SECNAV Nelson and SECNAV Sheffield with their other halves. Harm was shocked by them being there. None of them really liked him, hell, he was shocked by the whole thing!  
This whole row was turning out to be people that shocked Harm and Mac, when they noticed Renee and Mic Brumby. Clearly, there were no hard feelings, or neither of them would be there.

Infront of them, sat Bobbie Latham, Mattoni, their NCIS friends, Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo, as well as Caroline Imes.

Next, Mr Johnston sat, Mattie nowhere in sight. Admiral AJ Chegwidden sat next in line, with gunnery Sergeant Galindez, newly appointed Lieutenant Tiner and Petty Officer Coates.

In the next Row, Harriet, Bud, AJ, Jimmy and the twins sat, with a very proud looking Sturgis and Varese. Elizabeth Hawkes sat next to them, cradling a very evident bump.

Infront of them was the best row Harm and Mac could think of. Mattie sat, next to Chloe, holding Mackenzie. Next to them, sat Trish, Frank and Grams, proudly.

Mac felt a tear run down her cheek. She turned to Harm and smiled. Rising up, she slowly kissed him.

Harm took her arm and slowly led her down the aisle. The two paused, every few seconds, to take in their surroundings, until they stopped at the end, surprised even more, to see Chaplain Turner.

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these many witnesses, to join Harmon and Sarah in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

Mac and Harm were half expecting someone, probably Mic or Renee to stand up, but they were shocked by who did.

"I Object." Harriet said quietly. "Not to the marraige, but this whole thing is so unusual, I object that there was no wedding sooner than now." Harriet said, causing cheers from the audience. This was far from a normal wedding, but, as they were constantly reminded, Harm and Mac were not, and would never be, Normal.

_Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man_

"I do." AJ Chegwidden stood up. Chaplain turner smiled and looked to Mac, who nodded, tears still streaming.

_I ask you now, to join with me in prayer._

_Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the_ _morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food,  
and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth. _

_Amen_

"Amen" Chorused through the room.

_I do believe that Harmon and Sarah would like to say their own vows_

Mac looked to Harms eyes and he shrugged his shoulders. They had not planned for this, but he knew they could do it.

"I, Harmon David Rabb Jr, take you, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, to be my wife. I know, there are the traditionals vows of better and worse, in sickness and health, and I do promise to stand by you with all of these things Sarah, but I would rather you knew I would do it because I want to, not because I said it.

From the first day I met you in the rose garden, I was taken by your beauty. Yes, I saw someone else, for mere seconds. Since our first kiss, all those years back, I have yearned to kiss you again, and it happened. Several times. Yet, nothing ever came of it. There was always one of us not ready, usually me.

Sarah, I was afraid to commit to you. I was afraid that you might not love me back. That you wouldn't want me to commit. I was afraid you would say no, and our friendship would be ruined forever. I'm just glad that we both finally found the same page, and heard the same song. Do you remember the song Sarah?

It said that love was a simple word. A simple word with a complicated meaning. Now that I have confessed my love for you, it no longer seems complicated. I have a theory that we, you and I, make simple things complicated, thinking of all the ins and outs. All the ways it could have happened, and I suppose, sometimes, it's a good thing. It's what we were trained to do, as lawyers, after all.

All I can say now Sarah, Is I love you, and, as I told my grandma all those years ago, I wanted to marry someone just like her. Sarah, I think you're just like my grams in more ways than you know, and probably more ways than I want to think about.

I love you." Harm ended, with a soft stroke on his knuckle, from Mac, who was, once again, crying.

"Harm you big dufus, you stol my vows." She laughed. Harm grinned and kissed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Harm, I really, truly and honestly take you to be my husband. If all I could ever have in this world was you, Chloe, Mackenzie and everyone in this room, I would be a truly happy woman.

Take away JAG. Take away my Marine status. Take away whatever you need, as long as I have you, and our kids, I have everything I will ever need.

I love you Harm, and I agree with you. We made our love complicated. We thought about it too much. I'm glad that, together, we acted on impulse at JAG. If we hadn't, we would still be in DC now, well, I would, settling a baby boy into a new home, and comforting Chloe, alone. I know, before anyone thinks that this is unusual enough already that they can but it, I know that you wouldn't let me do that, alone. You would be there for me, every step of the way, like you promise me you will be.

It's a scary thought when I think about what might be if my Uncle Matt hadn't stolen the declaration of independence. Would we be the same people? Would we have the friends we have now? Would we have met, or would I still be in Okinawa?

Whatever happens, from here on out, I love you Harm. Nothing will ever change that. Ever." Mac told him, slightly wiping her eyes.

_Do we have rings?_

"Um, yes." Harm took a box from his pocket and took a ring out.

"With this ring, I give to you my heart, my soul, my enternal life." Harm said, slipping the ring on Mac's finger.

Mac repeated the sentiment, and before Chaplain Turner could start to comment, their lips were locked.

_Well, they're husband and wife._

Chaplain Turner shrugged and stepped down, just in time to see Mac turn, hands on her hips, and glare at Chloe.

"Don't look at me! I didn't start all this." She replied, innocently. Harm nudged Mac and nodded to his mother, who was dragging her hand through her hair.

"Was it a bad thing?" She asked, smiling. Harm looked to Mac and grinned.

"Certainly not...as long as Work's sorted!" He said, looking to Admiral Chegwidden.

"Admiral's Privelidge." SECNAV Sheffield stood up. Harm and Mac grinned, before stepping down to greet everyone, silently wondering how Trish found out, how she pulled it off, exactly where all these people were staying, and..well...what the hell happened!

**_Wow...I got 40 people...42 including Harm and Mac...and that was without bringing in Jack Keeter or making any of my own up OR naming the JAG PO's!! Don't expect me to do that again! Haha._**

**_Anyway,,thanks for your reviews. I'm not sure If I'll be able to post before Christmas, so, if not, Have a very happy Christmas. I hope St Nick treats you well! x_**


	10. How Happiness Ensued

**Alright...So this is kinda maybe sorta the last chapter *Cringe***

**It's only because I dont think I could do like the court case and stuff justice, it would all be fluffy and that doesnt make for a brilliant story...yano?**

**So...maybe...if I get a chance, there will be oneshots to fill in seperate things, like for Chloes wedding, then for their childrens births, for Mac's Surrogacy...Mackenzie and his mum - mom.**

**It's cold!**

**Reviews**

Cheeky Lil Devil Im pure evil - _Thank You...Gibbs And DiNozzo...I dont know...I just had a feeling..and hahah Amazing!_

_alexliv4ever - Why Thankyou...*Ducks Head* *Redness*_

kelsey2010 - I love it too! Thanksyou

karizmadreamer - Trish...hahaha I wish she was in my family!

Kiely - Thanks, and I did enjoy the holidays, wbu? x

Vesaja - well thank you!! I hope you had a good sinterklaas!

Kind Of Wolves - Fantastic! Im going to buy season 3...and maybe 4 with my bonus from college! Building up my collection! Im eager to watch season 3 because season 2 was FANTASTIC!

KC Smith - Aww Thank you so so so much!

* * *

"I love it every time you tell me that story Mom." Twelve year old Alexandra sat hunched up on the couch, a grin equaling that of her fathers, as her mom told her the story of how she and her dad met. Sarah Mackenzie smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you love hearing it as much as I love to tell it." She told her daughter, as a small body leaped on her.

"Oof. Sheyanne honey, careful." Harm scolded his six year old daughter as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

Sheyanne bowed her head.

"I'm sorry momma. I never meaned to hurt you!" She said, pressing a kiss to Mac's tummy. Mac smiled and stroked Sheyanne's hair.

"That's OK honey, there's no baby in there anymore, but mommy still hurts a little." Mac comforted her little girl.

"Aha, because now the baby that was in here," Sheyanne pointed to Mac's tummy. "Is my nep...neph...I'm his auntie!" Sheyanne grinned and Mac chuckled.

"Mom, tell them the next bit." Thirty year old Chloe grinned, as she rocked the newborn baby in her arms, her husband, Michael James MacDonald, standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright. Well, your father and I just stared in utter amazement. Somehow, the wedding we only told one person about, turned out to be the wedding of the year. Literally." Mac felt Harm's hands on her shoulders as she remembered the letter they had gotten, asking them for an interview on their wedding. Smiling, she moved her hands up to cover Harms, as he told the next part of the tale.

"Grammy Trish stood up and told everyone to get moving. She sent everyone home to the house and told Mac and I to meet them there. So, off we went." Harm grinned.

"To find a house full of people, decorations and wedding gifts."

"Apparently your Grammy Trish called aunt Harriet, and we all know what aunt Harriet's like." Harm snorted.

"Hey!" Came a voice from the door. Harriet stood with Bud, Eighteen year old AJ and his girlfriend, Jess, Fourteen year old James Kirk Roberts, and nine year old twins, Lucy and Leah.

"Harriet, Bud, Gang!" Mac grinned and stood up, scooping Sheyanne into her arms. "Merry Christmas." She took her chance to hug and kiss everyone entering.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Harriet grinned, putting a large sack of gifts for her god children under the Christmas tree.

"Mac, Harm." Mac and Harm were glad that they finally got Harriet and Bud to call them by name, rather than rank. They turned their heads quickly. "Happy fifteenth anniversary." Harriet grinned and handed Mac their gift, as the men and boys went outside for their annual football game. Mac chuckled.

"I guess they don't like the story." She said, thanking Harriet, and sitting down to open their gift.

"Oh Harriet, this is fantastic!" Mac proclaimed, reaching up to hug her old friend. Harriet smiled.

"You're welcome Mac." She grinned, watching Mac flick through the photo album of 'Sarah and Harmon Rabb', with natural photo's from their wedding day, the births of all their children, and many of the events that they had attended in between.

Mac smiled and placed the album neatly on her knee."

"Aunt Harriet! Sit down! Momma and daddy was telling us about-"

"Were."

"That's what I said, you was telling us!"

"We were telling you."

"I know you was!" Sheyanne sighed. "Momma and daddy was telling us all bouts the day they got married!" The six year old explained with a grin, when a key turned in the door.  
Sheyanne sighed dramatically, and walked accusingly to the door.

"Mom." Fifteen year old Mackenzie walked in, with a woman just a little younger than Chloe.

"Hi Hon. Hey Diane. How are you?" Mac asked, taking the older woman's coat. Diane smiled.

"Fine thank you." She replied. Mac grinned and beckoned everyone to sit down. Mackenzie, noticing there were no men in the room, sighed and went out back.

A chuckled unfolded before Mac continued with her story, at Sheyanne's approval.

"So, where were we? Oh, yeah. Grammy Trish told Aunt Harriet. Aunt Harriet told everyone." Mac eyed Harriet accusingly. Harriet just beamed with pride.

"So, she found out who would be able to get to La Jolla in time, regardless of money issues or somewhere to stay, and wrote a list. She called your Grammy Trish back. Grammy Trish and Grampa Frank offered to pay the fares of anyone who couldn't afford to fly and Grammy assured them there would be a place to stay." Mac grinned and looked to Harriet.

"Aha. So when I mentioned that Bud and I could get a hotel suite, and that a couple of people could come up and stay with us-"

"Nonsense! Frank and I should pay for the wedding, and since they insist on having it in a sleazy little justice of the peace, we will at least pay for accommodation!" Came a high pitched voice. Mac turned and laughed as a weight moved from her lap and ran, calling 'Grammy' and 'Grampa'.

"Merry Christmas Trish, Frank." Mac smiled, standing and kissing her elderly in laws cheeks.

"Merry Christmas dear." Trish said, as Frank put several gifts under the tree.

"So, that's what Grammy Trish said. She paid for the people whom she couldn't put up, to stay in a hotel - as well as renting a room for your father and I."

"Momma, I thought you and daddy had a room at Grammy's! Why did you need a new one?" Sheyanne asked, much to the humour of every adult in the room.

"Because we wanted to give up our bed for Mattie and Jennifer Plus, sometimes mommy's and daddy's need to spend some time alone." Mac said, before more people crowded in to the living room.

"Oh. Okay." Sheyanne said quietly, knowing from her mothers tone of voice, that she wouldn't understand this until she was older.

"So, that's how that happened, and then, seven months, one week and four days after that night, Matthew was born and gave us all a fright." Mac said, looking towards the back garden. _**Not everyone in America calls it a yard do they? :S**_  
"And that's because he was born early, right mom?" A boy, nine, asked, as he came downstairs. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly why he gave us a fright Jamie." Mac chuckled, standing up slowly.

"So, anyone for dinner?" She asked, headed for the kitchen. Quickly, Trish, Harriet, Chloe, Diane and Jennifer followed her, and began preparing what was left to be made of the Christmas dinner.

That night, Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb went to bed, their five children under 18, tucked safely in their beds.

They chatted happily about the years before them, and reminisced of several occasions that made their relationship and there family even stronger.

During Chloe's Sexual Assault, and harassment case, which finished just after Chloe turned 16, Chloe's father had claimed not to know anything and Chloe was sent back with him, only for it to happen again. When the fragile girl had shown up and the Rabb home, in her tear stained clothing, her big brown eyes pleading, in the middle of the night, Harm called the authorities and left.

He had been walking off his frustration for half an hour, when he heard a voice behind him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Oy Rabb! I know she came to you! I followed her, and she's coming back with me!" Harm turned in disgust, to see Chloe's father, sleering and drunk, off his head on probably anything and everything he could find.

"Go home." Harm stated turning to keep walking. When he heard running steps behind him, he immediately turned and let his swinging, balled up fist, land forcefully on the young mans nose.

Shaking his hand and head, Harm walked home.

"You did what!?" A heavily pregnant Mac shrieked, when she was nursing Harm's hand. Harm sighed. He knew he was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He saw Chloe as his own daughter, and this man, this man she called dad, let his friends do...that!

Some weeks passed before the next thing happened. Mac was just gone seven months pregnant, and came waddling home, Harriet by her side, from baby shopping. Chloe had agreed to watch ten month old Mackenzie that day, since she hadn't yet registered at school.

When the adults entered, Chloe was lay, much like the year before, on top of her bed, Mackenzie sitting over her tummy, when Mac had overheard her.

_**'I don't know if it's safe to sit you here**_' She had said. _**'I don't know if he or she can feel it, but I'm sure it'll be OK. It's not like I wanted this to happen anyway.'**_ She sighed. '_**You're my brother. I don't care what my birth certificate says, Mac is my mom, and Harm is my dad. My family's here. I just hope they'll stay my family when they find out. I don't know how to tell them. How do I? It's not exactly something that happens everyday. I don't even want it but there's...theirs no way I could...I mean, I'm totally against that!'**_ She protested. _**'I guess I got a lot of practice living with you and mom and dad all those months huh? I mean, I know how to change a diaper, and dress and hold a baby, and what to do when they're teething. Aha that's right gumsy! I was right in this house when you got that little tooth there!'**_

"What is it Ma'am?" Harriet asked, as she walked in behind Mac and saw a tear fall.

"I..I...uh, I just..I think I'm in labour." Mac whispered, feeling a contraction wave through her.

"It's OK, we'll go to the hospital. It's probably Braxton Hicks." Harriet tried to remain calm but Mac shook her head with a grimace.

"No. Chloe. I Need to talk to Chloe." She said, turning the knob on the door.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The next day. Mac had given birth to a baby boy. Four pounds exactly. Chloe had confessed to her, that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, Chloe's pregnancy caused her nothing but problems at her young age.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"**_Mom!" Chloe screamed from her bedroom, having been successfully adopted by Harm and Mac after her sexual assault and harassment case was revisited.

Mac, carrying four month old Matthew, whilst Harm had taken Mackenzie to baby gym, came running into Chloe's bedroom. The sight before her was devastating. She put Matthew down on the floor and walked Chloe through to her bathroom, picking up Chloe's cell on the way. She called Harm and told him he had to get home, whilst using towels to stop the bleeding from a hysteric Chloe.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That day, Chloe was told she had an ectopic pregnancy. It was very rare for an ectopic pregnancy to last for four months, and no one knew how it had worked out, but this was no time for wondering and what if's?. This was the time Chloe needed her family most. When she lost her baby. Sure, she didn't want to have a baby at first, but she got used to it. Now she was looking forward to bringing home her child, and it had been ruined.

At the tender age of sixteen, Chloe was told it would be life threatening for her to conceive and carry a child again.

It took Chloe a long time to love again, after all, only four people in her life had stayed that way since they entered it, and for two of them, it wasn't a choice.

She had lost her mom, she couldn't be with her dad, her stepfather, her grandmother and now, now she had lost her child.

Thankfully, ten years later, she met her husband. She had dated before that, but it never got as serious as it had been with Michael. Michael helped her through a lot, and for that, she was eternally grateful.

Then there was the birth of their other three children. Alexandra Chloe's birth was longest out of all four biological children. Forty-Seven hours after her first contraction, Mac and Harm welcomed their first biological girl into the world.  
Born at nine pounds, four ounces, was their third overall son, Jamie Albert Rabb.

Three years later, Sheyanne Mathilda Rabb was born, and the Rabb family was made all the more comical when, two years later, she began to talk and form sentences properly.

When Mackenzie turned fifteen, he decided he wanted to find his mom. He had found her straight away, like she told him in the letter, and they had now known each other, properly, for three months. Working towards a steady relationship, Harm and Mac were very involved with Mackenzie's birth mother. She not only gave them a beautiful and talented son, but made them realize what was in front of them, all the years they had known each other.

By far, the most memorable day was Chloe's wedding. Their eldest daughter was 28 and getting married.

After the memories of Harm and Mac's own wedding, they persuaded Chloe to keep it big, but not too big and warned her not to let her Grandmother pay for anything! Chloe had laughed, remembering when Trish told Mac and Harm exactly how much it cost to accommodate everyone and cater.

On Chloe and Micheal's wedding day, Michael was late. Chloe was hysterical. Their DJ thought he should replace Peter Kay and the electricity shut off in the middle of their first dance.

Despite all that, Chloe and Michael insisted they were happy enough just with the ceremony...or what was left of it after Michael turned up.

After all these years, the Rabb family was one, and tomorrow, they would spend their fifteenth Christmas together, as a family.


End file.
